


he loved him, and he loved him not (♫ Monday Flowers - Andrew McMahon in the Wilderness ♫)

by yawwwrp



Series: Shuffle fics [1]
Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Inspired by Music, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawwwrp/pseuds/yawwwrp
Summary: Minho loses a relationship but soldiers on and finds a chance to start a new one.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Series: Shuffle fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091642
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	he loved him, and he loved him not (♫ Monday Flowers - Andrew McMahon in the Wilderness ♫)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all!
> 
> I have a wide and varied music taste and love sharing songs with others in hopes of them loving the songs as much as I do, so I thought, why not put my music on shuffle and write some fics according to the songs that play?
> 
> I used to write and make my own music (though now i'm lazy and i haven't done that in a hot minute) so I love looking into lyrics and song meanings and some of the songs definitely have different meanings according to the artists but I choose to write about them according to my interpretation.
> 
> I'm posting them as single works to avoid having a tags list that is 5 miles long (due to different genres, settings and ships) and will compile these in a series if anyone is interested in me writing and posting this stuff!

Minho woke up on Monday morning to Changbin bringing him a cup of coffee to bed, just how he liked it, and a small bouquet of roses in their old vase that hadn’t seen flowers in months.

“Good morning”, he smiled as he pressed a soft kiss to Minho’s cheek.

Minho accepted both the coffee and the flowers with a surprised look. “What’s that for?”

“Well, we have two days off, so I thought… why not spend it together and have a nice time?”

The soft sentiment behind the kind gesture almost pushed away Minho’s memory of their fight the previous night and he heaved a relieved sigh as he put the flowers on the window sill above the headboard of the bed.

“I’d like that.”

They spent Tuesday in bed, only leaving for the bathroom and to get food, the contact of their skin still as electrifying to Minho now as it had been when they first started dating. Towards the evening, they were tangled up under the covers, Minho listening to the sound of Changbin’s breathing.

“I wish we could stay like this for a little bit longer”, Minho whispered, pressing a kiss to Changbin’s chest.

Changbin hummed in response and pulled him tighter to himself. “Me too.”

Wednesday started with a steady downpour of rain that just wouldn’t let up throughout the day. Minho had been waiting in front of the restaurant him and Changbin had agreed to meet up at for dinner for fifteen minutes now and he was getting impatient. Changbin wasn’t responding to any of his calls or messages and he groaned in frustration.

Typical. He probably forgot.

He gave up the wait and went home to find Changbin fast asleep on the couch. Anger rose within Minho as he slapped Changbin’s calf to wake him up.

Changbin shot up and stared at him with half lidded eyes. “Oh, you’re home.”

“I was waiting for you for dinner, asshole.”

Changbin’s eyes widened. “That was today?”

“Yes”, Minho growled. “Can’t you remember one simple thing? This was the third time!”

Their fight went from simple forgetfulness to accusations and finger pointing and both Minho and Changbin felt their own anxieties and pent up frustrations leak into their words as night turned into day.

“You know what? I’m done arguing with you”, Minho breathed out, exhausted. “There’s no fucking point in it.”

“Maybe”, Changbin paused. The initial anger had given way to a deep hurt and sadness, a realization that he didn’t want to admit to himself. “Maybe it would be better if we just let it go.”

The words sent an ice cold shock through Minho. “You want to break up.”

It wasn’t a question. 

Changbin fiddled with his hands in his lap, unable to make eye contact with Minho. “We don’t see eye to eye. We haven’t for a while now. I’m sick of fighting all the time.”

Minho knew, in the back of his head, that Changbin was right. That didn’t mean it didn’t hurt to hear those words. He couldn’t reply, no word would come out, and he didn’t know what to say either.

“I think it’s for the best. For both of us.”

Changbin had spent the rest of Thursday sleeping on the couch after their fight and packing up his things - he would stay at his friend’s place. Minho ignored him - he went to work on Thursday and Friday on autopilot, exhausted by the lack of sleep, the emotions taking a toll on him.

When he returned from work on Friday evening, the apartment was empty, virtually every trace of Changbin gone.

It was too much for Minho and the stoic facade cracked as he sank down to the floor, broken sobs ripping out from him finally.

Minho laid in bed the entire weekend. He couldn’t move a muscle, he felt heavy, drained and empty. Every now and then he would find enough strength to hate Changbin, hate himself, to feel sorry and to cry. He faintly heard the church bells through the open window on Sunday and he decided that enough was enough. Minho dragged himself out of bed and sluggishly took a shower. As he wiped the steam of the bathroom mirror to take a look at himself, puffy face and bloodshot eyes, he cracked a cautious smile.

He kept himself busy the following week. There were multiple new projects he was working on at the office so he put all his focus on that, his coworker and friend Chan following a hunch that something was wrong.

“Are you okay, man?”, he asked over lunch one day in the cafe of their office building.

Minho nodded. “Changbin and I broke up.”

Chan winced at the words. “I’m sorry…”

“Don’t be.” Minho finished his meal and tried his best to put on a brave face. “Nothing lasts forever, right?”

Minho had wanted to throw out the roses but decided against it. After all, the roses had done nothing wrong. They were starting to wither, all but one, which he kept in the vase for a little bit longer until even that one would meet its end.

On Thursday, the last remaining rose was losing its petals, letting them drop down to the window sill, spilled out like red tears.

The last rose was thrown out on Sunday evening and with it, Minho felt a certain weight lifted off his chest and the spark of anticipation of a new beginning deep inside him.

Monday started with an empty window sill and Minho making coffee before heading off to the office. He caught himself humming a tune under his breath and stopped his movements for a moment. He let out a chuckle that turned into a laugh and though he felt like a madman, laughing at nothing, it felt good. It felt good for no reason and he couldn’t stop laughing until he left to go to work, a smile still on his face.

“You know, I told you before you and Changbin got together that I wanted to set you up with my friend Jisung. He’s still single if you want to meet him”, Chan grinned as he sidled up to him next to the watercooler at the office.

Minho huffed a laugh. “Please don’t tell me it’s some weird crackhead from the main station.”

Chan pouted at him. “Hey! What makes you think that I would be friends with the crackheads from the station?”

Minho chuckled and walked off back towards his office, leaving Chan alone at the watercooler gasping in shock.

“Hey, Minho! What the fuck does that mean?!”

His hair was done, his clothes looked nice, he had sprayed on a bit of cologne and Minho smiled at himself in the mirror. After work on Friday, he had gone home to get ready to meet Chan’s friend at a bar downtown and an almost forgotten feeling of excitement ran through his bones.

He took the subway to the bar and found it pretty quickly, an attractive man around his age standing in front of it, looking nervous. When he spotted Minho, his face lit up, big cheeks and bright eyes now accompanied by a beaming smile.

“Hi!” He was shorter than Minho when they stood in front of each other. “It’s nice to finally get to meet you.”

Minho smiled back at him as he held the door open for Jisung to enter the bar.

“It’s nice to meet you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know if you would be interested in reading some short inspired-by-songs fics!
> 
> and also i would love to know some of your favorite songs, no matter how niche they might be! :D
> 
> have a super fresh day/night everyone! :)


End file.
